Equipment, such as a heavy machines, operating at a worksite may be subjected to heavy use and tough conditions. Accordingly, the various parts of the equipment may wear over time and eventually require replacement or repair. For example, the track links of a tracked excavator may be subject to forces as the excavator moves about the worksite, thereby causing the track links to wear over time. It may be useful for the on-site operator to know the precise amount of wear on a part so that the operator may estimate the remaining useful life of the part and plan for its repair or replacement before the part fails. Determining the degree of wear on the part, however, may be difficult without specific and detailed information pertaining to the part. For example, if the operator were to manually measure one or more dimensions of the part, the operator may be unaware of how the measured dimensions compare to the dimensions of the part before it was worn and/or what degree of wear is represented by the measured dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,121,697 to Marumoto et al. (the '697 patent) purports to provide one alleged solution to this problem. In the system described in the '697 patent, a wear amount is determined by overlapping an image of the real object and a plan image based on design plan data. This system, however, may lack portability and be ill suited to efficiently accommodate a variety of part types. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.